Snoring is vibration caused by a narrowed or constricted airway during sleep. Narrowing or constriction of the airway can happen for many reasons including large tonsils, nasal congestion, a long soft palate or uvula, excessive flabby tissue, and cartilage deformities in the nose or nasal structure. Snoring can also be accompanied by sleep apnea. People with sleep apnea are deprived of oxygen due to a complete blockage of the airways. Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is the most common type of sleep apnea and is caused by an obstruction, which stops the air flow in the nose and mouth. A common cause of snoring and OSA is the tongue muscle relaxing too much during sleep, blocking the airways.